That Side of You I See
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: One-shot sequel to "Melting the Ice." Anzu is Seto Kaiba's girlfriend but not in the traditional sense. The two are not in some puppy love fairy tale romance. Will the holiday season show Anzu how Seto feels for her?


**Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

 **Summary- One-shot sequel to Melting the Ice. Anzu Mazaki is Seto Kaiba's girlfriend but not in the traditional sense. The two are not in some puppy love fairy tale romance. Will the holiday season show Anzu how Seto feels for her?**

 **That Side of You I See**

A blanket of snow had covered Domino City, forcing its occupants to bundle up for the cold weather. Despite the frosty air, the city was bustling for the upcoming Christmas holiday. Green and red decorations were on nearly every door, lights dotted the trees, and the sound of music filled the shops. In one particular shop, Anzu Mazaki was browsing objects with a smaller boy at her side. Anzu was dressed warmly with her brunette locks tucked under a white cap with a cute bow on the side. Her coat was lined with faux fur and her feet were adorned with boots. In her hands were several bags of items she had purchased for her friends and family for the holiday. Next to her the boy looked up with a bright smile on his face.

"Thanks for taking me shopping Anzu," Mokuba Kaiba said. "With Seto around it be too hard to buy a gift for him."

"No problem," Anzu replied.

The two were hunkered over a case holding duel monsters cards. Even though Seto had some pretty impressive cards, Mokuba always wanted to get him several new booster packs of cards. Seto always found it thoughtful because it was his favorite thing. Also clutched in his hand were a couple of other bags of items, mostly gifts for his brother.

It had been a long time since she spent time like this with Mokuba. It felt like years since she was with Mokuba Kaiba. In actuality it had been a few months. Her life had been busy since being accepted to a dance school. Not only had she not seen Mokuba but she also had not seen his older brother, Seto Kaiba, as much. It had been nearly six months since the two had finally come together as a couple with Seto admitting he loved her more than a friend.

However, since Seto was a CEO and ran a massive company and Anzu was busy with dancing, the two only saw each other at school. The only problem was, Seto never let on that they were together. It was not like him to and Anzu knew why. One, Seto was not someone who wore his emotions on his sleeve and two it was safer for her if they pretended to have nothing to do with each other anymore. It saddened Anzu a bit that she and Seto could not be like a normal couple but even so, her feelings for him were strong

"No really Anzu," Mokuba said. "I actually miss hanging out with you.

Anzu felt her heart swell. It was so sweet of the younger Kaiba brother to say such a thing. In truth though, she did miss being with Mokuba too. He was like a little brother to her and she loved him as such.

"You know I feel the same way, right?" she asked.

Mokuba's bright smile only grew upon hearing that. "Yeah, I do!"

"Find any cards you want?" Anzu asked as they continued browse.

He nodded and made his selection. After he paid the two exited the shop. Anzu took a deep breath of the fresh air and looked down at Mokuba.

"I'm feeling some hot chocolate," she said.

Mokuba grinned, "Me too!"

The two shared a smile and scurried off to a food cart that was selling hot chocolate and other warm beverages and snacks. As the two walked, drinking the warm drink, they chatted casually with one another as if no time had passed. Mokuba updated her on how he was doing well in school and he made some new friends. The conversation changed though when Mokuba asked Anzu a particular question out of the blue.

"So what did you get my brother?" he asked with a sly grin.

Anzu's cheeks reddened. "Uh... well... I..."

To be honest, Anzu had no clue what to get Seto. What do you get someone who could have anything? Last year she made him a hand knitted scarf that he cherished very much. Anzu could not remember seeing him wear it recently at all but she knew how much it meant to him to receive such a gift. It had more of a sentimental value. That alone touched her and brought a warmth to her.

"You have no idea do you?" Mokuba said flatly.

"Your right," Anzu said, feeling disappointed.

"Need help?" he asked.

"I think I can figure it out." Anzu replied confidently. "I just have to find something your brother doesn't have."

"You can always make him something again," Mokuba suggested as he took a gulp of his drink. "I still love the scarf you made me."

He tugged at the blue knitted scarf around his neck before adding, "If you want can you make me some gloves?"

Anzu laughed. "Are you telling me what you want for Christmas?"

Mokuba smiled sheepishly. "Please?"

"Okay, sure, and you know what. I never seen your brother wear gloves at school. I think that might be a good present too. Think we can stop at a craft store? You can help me pick out the yarn."

Mokuba gave a whoop before hurrying down the sidewalk with Anzu in tow. When they arrived at the craft store, Mokuba had ran through to the find the yarn aisle. Anzu found him looking for a particular colored yarn. Once he found it, he pulled out a yarn that was colored a deep red.

"Please make me gloves in this color," he asked.

Anzu tilted her head curiously. "I would think you'd want blue to match..."

Mokuba grinned. "I like blue too though but I don't want to ALWAYS match my brother. Since if you make him gloves they'll probably be blue anyway."

"Is it that obvious?" Anzu frowned.

Mokuba nodded and pulled out a nice dark blue yarn and threw it at Anzu. The young girl caught it with one hand.

"But," Mokuba began, "Blue looks the best on him."

Anzu looked at the blue yarn. He really did look good in blue. Anzu stood their daydreaming about Seto wearing blue gloves that she would personally knit for him. When Mokuba nudged her Anzu became flustered and rushed to cashier to check out simply from sheer embarrassment. Soon enough they were back outside on the busy sidewalk wondering what to do now. However, a small cart on the corner caught Mokuba's eye. The younger boy made a noise and dashed over. Anzu gasped as he ran off.

"Mokuba!" Anzu called out.

She rushed after him. When she caught up to him she took a deep breath and crouched over a bit. The cold air made it hard to run. Feeling better she stood straight up to see what had caught Mokuba's eye. The car was adorned with hundreds of cute charms for cell phones. However, these particular ones were all charms of duel monsters. They were more cartoon like and made to look super cute than how the actual cards depicted it. Anzu was not surprised something like this caught the boy's eye. He looked around staring at the charms.

"These are so cool," he squealed. "They probably have every single one. Look there's kuribo, celtic guardian, magician of faith, and..."

Mokuba continued to list the monsters he was seeing when a particular one caught Anzu's eye. She stared at it for a while as a smile crept on her lips.

"Hey Anzu!" Mokuba called. "Look Dark Magician Girl. I think that one would be good for you."

Anzu looked at the charm Mokuba was pointing at. She smiled but shook her head slightly. "You know I actually kind of like this one. It's super cute! If I had some extra money I'd buy it."

Mokuba peered over at the one she was indicating. He looked mildly surprised. "If Seto saw that charm he would be so mad. He hates when the Blue Eyes White Dragon looks like some cartoon. He always wants them to look fierce. But to be honest, don't tell him I said this, sometimes he can be a softy too!"

Anzu chuckled. "Sounds like your brother but if we called him cute or a softy I am sure he would just call us idiots."

Soon the two were laughing together at their joke when the sound of a cell phone ringing stopped them. Both of them simultaneously pulled out their phones but it was Mokuba's whose was ringing.

"It's Seto."

Anzu nodded and Mokuba answered. The conversation was brief and when Mokuba looked up at his shopping companion he sighed.

"Seto is coming to pick me up. Need a ride home?" Mokuba asked.

Anzu felt her heartbeat quicken. She kept her face calm and nodded. Seeing Seto outside of school felt like a dream come true. When the limousine stopped in front of them Mokuba got inside quickly and Anzu followed suit. Anzu got comfortable in her seat. She remembered how comfy the seats were. Mokuba was already reaching into a box where cans of cold juice were hiding. Anzu smiled but she could feel a pair of eyes on her. Staring at her from the other end of the limousine was, sure enough, Seto Kaiba.

Anzu felt her heart skip a beat as her azure eyes met his. He looked every bit as dignified as ever. Dressed in fine clothing in dark shades of blue. He was wearing a tailored trench coat and Anzu wondered if it was actually warm for him to wear. He sat crossed leg with arms folded across his chest. The look in his eyes would intimidate anyone. The brunette girl had to admit that his look still intimidated her at times.

"Did you finish your errands?" Seto asked.

Mokuba who had now cracked open his drink nodded. "Got everything I needed. How was your day big brother?"

"Same as usual," came a bland response.

"No one cry out this time calling you a cold hearted bastard?" Mokuba chuckled.

"Wait what happened?" Anzu asked, flabbergasted.

Mokuba smirked, "The other day big brother was in negations with this company and this guy called him that."

Seto snorted in disgust, "That pathetic weak man couldn't negotiate to save his life. His company will go under. He is too soft."

"Yup, Seto says you need tough skin to make it in the business world. If you let everything get to you, you just fall apart! Right big brother?"

"That's right..."

Even though he was speaking to Mokuba he was still staring at Anzu. She smiled weakly at him. He did not return it. The ride was quiet for the most part. If this had been a year or so ago, Anzu would have been a nervous wreck sitting across from him, instead she was content. Anzu glanced out the window as she saw the familiar neighborhood that her home was located in. When it stopped in front of her house she gathered her things. However, before she could say anything Seto cleared his throat.

"Oh right," Mokuba said. "Anzu would you like to come over to our place for Christmas Eve?"

Anzu looked at the boy and blinked. She then looked up at Seto who was now looking out the window. She felt her heart flip and she smiled. It was just like him.

"I'd love too!"

Mokuba grinned and then bid Anzu farewell. Anzu watched as the limousine pulled away. She sighed realizing she would have to hurry and start knitting the gloves for the Kaiba brothers. After all, Christmas Eve was only a few days away.

 **XXX**

Anzu stared at the finished gloves for Mokuba. Knitting gloves proved much more difficult than a scarf. She had messed up and had to start over several times as the gloves became lopsided, uneven, or too short. She stared at the cute red gloves and then noticed that the she still had another roll of blue yarn next to her.

She picked it up and thought about Seto. She was ecstatic to be spending Christmas Eve with him. She fell back on her bed and hugged the yarn to her giggling all the while. After a bit she sat back up realizing she did not have much time to finish these gloves. After all Christmas Eve was tomorrow.

 _I wonder what Seto will get me._ She wondered, as she absentmindedly knitted. _Actually, anything Seto gives me would make me happy. I am just glad I can spend time with him... Oh no! I messed up! Come on Anzu! Pay attention._

Well into the night Anzu knitted the precious gloves. However, her thoughts of it being easier since she already did it once were not true. When she finished the first glove she realized it was too small to fit Seto's hand. Anzu held up the glove to her own hand to measure it. She frowned and shook her head as she began to undo the yarn.

 _No, Seto's hand is definitely bigger than my hand. I can tell when he held my hand... it was so warm... ACK! What am I thinking? I don't have time to be thinking about things like that. I have to finish these asap!_

Determination filled her as she began to make remake the glove. However her heart was racing at the though of Seto holding her hand again. Perhaps she could even see that ghost of a smile that rarely adorned his face when she handed him this gift she was working so hard on. Maybe, just maybe, she could share another kiss with him. Her cheeks became a faint pink from that thought as she stopped knitting, her mind drifting to the first and only kiss she shared with Seto Kaiba.

The memory flashed in her mind. Seto taking her hand and pressing his lips to her so suddenly it caught her off guard. Her heart thumped loudly. Seto was not someone who was affectionate and he was outwardly the same person but she knew deep down he was different. He had changed so much to when she first met the cold and ruthless CEO. Lost in her thoughts Anzu slowly drifted off to sleep, her knitting lay sprawled on her bed and something that could not even be called a glove lay next to her.

Hours later Anzu awoke with a start. She was angry with herself for falling asleep. She had lost precious time to work on the glove. It was already late in the morning and she had to be at Seto's mansion at six o'clock. She cursed at herself and began to work hard on the glove. She took her time, though, making sure each part was even and tight. When she finished the first glove she was so proud of herself at how perfect the blue glove came out. She was sure Seto would love it.

The second glove was coming out perfectly as well. Anzu was so proud of herself as she was finishing the last finger of the second glove when horror struck her.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Her voice cried out so loud she was sure her neighbors heard her.

Anzu had greatly underestimated the amount of yarn she had. Unlike Mokuba's red gloves which had plenty of yarn left over, she had run out of yarn for Seto's. Not only that it was the part for the smallest finger.

"I can't give this to Seto unfinished." She stated.

Anzu glanced at the clock and it was nearing five o'clock. Panic began to fill her. She had to be at Seto's at six.

 _I know, I'll go to the yarn store and I'll just get a taxi to take me to Seto's. I'll finish it on the way there and it'll be perfect. Anzu you are a genius!_

Anzu quickly gathered the gloves and placed them in a pretty Christmas bag for Mokuba and placed Seto's unfinished ones in another along with her needles for knitting. She quickly dressed into something warm, grabbed her purse, and hurried to the bus stop that would take her to the shopping district. Anzu urged the bus to go faster. She wished she took a taxi but the fair would be a lot to go from her house to the store than to Seto's. She also did not want to borrow money from him or Mokuba as it would seem incredibly rude. She wish she could have taken the bus to Seto's, as it would be cheaper, but no bus stopped near his mansion.

 _Oh I better tell Mokuba I'll be late. I'll just send a quick text... and... done._

A few minutes passed.

 _Oh... it didn't go through. Better resend..._

Just then the bus came to shopping district, the place seemed empty as many of the stores were closing early for Christmas this year. Anzu tossed her phone back into her purse without checking if the text message went through. She hurried toward the craft store and nearly plowed into a worker as she burst through the doors.

"Ma'am!" the flustered worker called as Anzu hurried to the yarn aisle. "We are closed now!"

Anzu's heart dropped at those words. She shook her head. "Please, no, I won't be more than a minute I swear. I need more yarn to finish my..." she hesitated in saying the words. It felt weird to say those words out loud. She used it anyway, "...boyfriends gift!"

To emphasize she pulled out the unfinished glove to show him the missing finger. Anzu's eyes were near tears as she stared at the employee. He sighed.

"Fine, but only the yarn. I want to get home to my family, ya' know!" he said annoyed.

Anzu smiled and sprinted to get the yarn. In less than thirty seconds she was paying for the yarn. She thanked the worker so much before skipping out the door with her yarn. Once outside she was hugging the yarn to her. She then tucked it inside the gift bag that contained Seto's gloves for safe keeping.

 _Good, now I can just call a taxi to take me to Seto's and..._

"Excuse me," a voice said interrupting the brunette's thoughts.

"Huh?" Anzu said aloud.

Near her a man was looking at her. He was rather short and wore worn out clothing. He looked rather worrying at her.

"Miss, I think you dropped something." he said.

Anzu gasped. Did she actually drop something without her notice. Anzu turned around and looked at the ground to see what and fallen when suddenly she was pushed so hard that she lost her balance and fell onto the cold snowy ground. Anzu groaned as she felt her purse being ripped off her. When Anzu regained herself she let out a cry as the man who asked her if she dropped something was now running off with her purse.

"H-hey! Wait! Stop!" she cried out getting up.

Aznu scrambled to run after him but her legs gave out abruptly and she landed back on the ground. She tried to get up but by then the man was far gone. Anzu knelt on the ground in shock for several minutes before tears began well up.

 _What am I going to do now? All my money was in my purse. I-I can't get a taxi or get on the bus without money. I know I can call someone to come get me... but my phone was in there too. What am I going to do now? No one knows where I am. My parents think I am going to Seto's. Seto and Mokuba will be worried when I don't show up._

Anzu fell back on her bottom and placed a hand to her head when a bag hit her face. She looked down. The Christmas presents she had were still with her. He thief did not take Seto or Mokuba's gifts. She frowned.

 _If I walk now... I can get home but it will take me an over an hour._

Miserably, Anzu stood up and began to limp her way home. The fall left her aching all over and the cold wind only added to he misery. Tears flooded her eyes and stained her cheeks. She stopped walking feeling too much pain to walk anymore. It was already dark and Anzu felt her body becoming colder and colder as the temperature dropped.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" she asked herself. "I just wanted to have a good time with Seto and Mokuba..."

She buried her hands in her face and began to weep.

"What are you doing there on the ground?" snapped a voice.

Anzu looked up through bleary eyes at a figure. Despite not being able to clearly see, she knew that voice. Her heartbeat quickened and she whispered softly.

"Seto..."

He moved toward her briskly.

"What the hell happened to you?" he demanded. "You were late showing up and you did not answer your phone. Mokuba was beginning to worry and told me you came here."

So the text message did go through.

"S-Seto!" Anzu burst out crying.

Seto gasped as Anzu looked at him. When he finally got a good look at her he noticed her disheveled look. It was then he realized something happened. On instinct he grabbed her arm and Anzu cried out causing Seto to let go.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry... I..." she sputtered an apology.

"Quiet and tell me what happened."

Anzu explained the whole ordeal. By the end of it Anzu could see a certain coldness in Seto's eyes that she remembered from his early days when she worked for him as Mokuba's nanny. Anzu hated seeing that look. Was he mad at her?

"I'm sorry," she blurted out.

"Shut up!" Seto demanded. "What is so important that you had to come out here at night and alone?"

Anzu hung her head in shame. He was mad at her. Anzu felt it was stupid it come out here so late. She could have just finished the glove some other day and given it to him. Anzu felt completely awful and wanted to find a rock to hide under. Being mugged was bad but nothing felt worse than having Seto scold her. She could not even bring herself to look at him as she began profusely apologize.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to finish your Christmas present and..."

Suddenly Seto's hand shot out and grabbed her around the shoulders pulling her toward him.

"Shut up!" he snapped again. "I don't care about a stupid present. If something happened to you how do you think I would feel? Use your head for once, Anzu!"

Crying still, Anzu wrapped her arms around Seto. As he held her, she could feel the tension in his muscles. How worried was he? Anzu could feel it in his embrace. Although he was cold and emotionless, even in his eyes, his embrace said it all. Anzu breathed feeling safe in his embrace. He may have been mad at her but Anzu felt deep down that Seto was more angry at the thief. Once the two were calm. Seto took her by the hand and led her away.

 _Oh! His hands... they're so warm... Seto..._

Soon enough he ushered her into his limousine and they were off. In the back of the limousine Anzu hugged the present to her but still hung her head low. She peered up at Seto once who was looking away from her.

"Seto..." Anzu said.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry I worried you so much but I really wanted to give you these." she said pulling out the blue gloves. She held them out to Seto and he took them.

"They..." she began but Seto cut her off.

"... match that scarf you made me." he finished.

Seto undid the buttons of his trench coat and pulled out the blue scarf that was hanging around his neck out from under the coat. Anzu's eyes widened as she looked at the scarf she had knitted for him last year. It tugged at her heartstrings to see it on him. She watched as Seto pulled on one glove and then the other only to notice the smallest finger on his left hand poking out. He pulled off the gloves and handed them back to her.

"Finish them," he said.

Anzu frowned. "Did you like them at least?"

Seto looked at her. "I won't know until they are done. Besides, how would it look if Mokuba got his gloves already finished and mine weren't?"

Anzu laughed.

"Besides, I have a phone call to make... excuse me."

Seto moved over and pulled out his cell phone. Anzu shrugged and pulled out the yarn to finish the glove. No sooner that Seto finished his phone call Anzu had finished the glove. She gave them to Seto to try on again and this time they were perfect.

"Well?" Anzu asked anxiously.

Seto was quiet for a long time. Anzu began to frown feeling the same embarrassment when she gave him the scarf.

"Thank you," Seto said turning to her.

Anzu felt her pulse quicken. The look in Seto's eyes held that warmth that she was longing for. Then she knew he meant what he said.

"Seto," she said. "Merry Christmas."

Then all of a sudden Seto leaned in and brushed his lips to hers. Anzu was stunned again. Seto pulled back and look irritable.

"Why do you always look so uncomfortable when I kiss you?" he growled. "You had the same stupid look last time!"

Anzu flushed. "Well how was I supposed to know you were going to kiss me!"

"What am I supposed to announce it now?"

"No, but that was only our second kiss... and... we haven't been together for a while and..."

"And what?"

Anzu laughed nervously. "I just was hoping we could... spend... some time... alone..."

Anzu groaned feeling she sounded stupid. Seto pulled off the gloves and grabbed her hands and pulled her to him so she was closer.

"Fine, we can take a longer way home. Also, when we get back don't tell Mokuba about you getting mugged. I don't want him to start crying or worrying."

Anzu nodded, "Okay."

Anzu sighed and curled up closer to him. Despite the terrible experience that happened to her earlier, Anzu felt okay. Being in his arms made her the happiest because unlike other couples these moments were rare and it made them extra special. The rest of the ride to Seto's mansion was quiet between them as they sat close to one another.

XXX

Christmas day Anzu awoke in her room at home to the morning light peeking in between the blinds. She yawned and sat up in her bed. Christmas Eve at Seto's was fun and she had all forgot about the mugging until she went to reach for her phone to check the time this morning. She frowned realizing she would have to purchase a new one soon. When she and Seto arrived at the house, Anzu quickly told Mokuba that she lost her phone and got stranded until his brother showed up to save her. It eased Mokuba from worrying and the night went smoothly from then on. The dinner was amazing, considering Seto had his best chefs preparing it. After dinner, Mokuba and Anzu went sledding outside while Seto watched, drinking a hot cup of coffee.

Anzu even gave Mokuba the gloves she made to wear, which he was so happy to receive. The two ran around the snowy area playing around until Seto called them in to warm up. Mokuba gave Anzu his gift, which was box full candy that Anzu loved. She thanked him and the two shared some of the chocolates together. Seto did not care for such sweets so he did not participate.

Eventually Mokuba had fallen asleep and his older brother carried him to bed with Anzu in tow. The two tucked him in before spending a few more hours together alone, talking. Although it was mostly Anzu doing the talking and Seto listening. When it was all said and done Anzu was sent home in a limousine. She had hoped Seto would send her off with a kiss but he did not. She was not too disappointed. That was Seto after all. She did not receive a gift either. It did not phase her. She was happy just being with Seto and Mokuba again, having fun like her days as a nanny. Besides it was not as if he knew what to get her anyway.

Anzu headed down the stairs wrapped in a robe and went to the kitchen. She got out a teapot, ready to make herself some tea when the doorbell rang. Confused, Anzu wondered who it could be, considering it was Christmas and most people were at home with family. She went to the front door and opened to find a man in a suit wearing black sunglasses. Anzu felt nervous until she noticed pinned to his collar was a gold KC. It was then she realized it was someone who worked for Kaiba Corp.

"Ms. Mizaki?" he said, his voice gruff.

"Yes?" she asked.

The man held out a brown package for her. Confused Anzu took the package from him. She peered inside and her eyes widened. Inside was her purse! Anzu let out a cry and pulled out her purse that just yesterday had been stolen. She looked up at the man with such gratitude she had tears forming.

"Thank you!" she cried, "How did you find it?"

"Mr. Kaiba called us last night and told us about the situation. We used the GPS tracker on your phone and found the guy who mugged you. Hopefully all your things are inside. If not, please contact Mr. Kaiba. Have a nice day."

The man left as Anzu opened her purse and found her wallet. Surprisingly all her money was in there. She then found her phone inside and pulled it out happily that it was not broken when she saw something hanging from the end of it.

"What the..." Anzu whispered as she saw a shiny charm hanging from the end.

Upon closer inspection Anzu saw the exact same charm of the Blue Eyes White Dragon she had seen with Mokuba hanging on her cell phone. Anzu looked at the charm and wondered if Mokuba had suggested it to Seto. She started to laugh. She wondered what Seto's reaction was when he saw his fierce looking Blue Eyes White Dragon as a soft and cute looking monster instead. She hugged her phone and the charm to her.

 _Seto... thank you._

While Seto was as fierce as a Blue Eyes White Dragon, Anzu knew what Seto was like when it was just the two of them. Sure their relationship was not some amazing storybook romance and it would never would be. Yet, she knew that someone like Seto was definitely worth being with because the moments when she saw the warmth in those eyes she knew how much he cared, as rare as it was.

 **The End**

 **Author Note-** Years after finishing "Melting the Ice" I have received many requests for a sequel. Many people wanted to see the relationship of Seto and Anzu flourish and even them being married. To be honest, I never wanted to make a sequel. The reason being is that I felt it would be a very cliché story and hard to keep the two in character. I just can't see too much lovey dovey stuff going on or full out make out sessions with them. So, while this idea did come to mind, I attempted to keep the two in character as much as possible. Unfortunately, anyone looking for something steamy, passionate, and full of fluff are going to be disappointed.

My thoughts on Seto and Anzu's relationship would be one where Anzu would have to patient as Seto isn't the whole suave, sweep you off your feet type of guy. Their relationship would be one were only they could understand and anyone looking would be so confused on how they can be together (except for Mokuba because he knows they care).

Anyway, thanks for reading and happy holidays one and all.

Princess~


End file.
